The Rise and Fall of A Star
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: Jake is a guy with big dreams and is going places, but at a costly price.
1. Prologue

**The Rise and Fall of A Star**

**Prologue**

**Jake's POV**

I heard the alarm blaring and quickly got out of bed, getting dressed for school. This was the day. It was the day of my audition. This day would either make or break my future in the music industry. I didn't expect much of a career, built I hopped it could be my job. It was my passion. I wrote songs about everything and everyone.

I quickly ran to the kitchen where my mom was and grabbed my guitar and backpack. She gave me a quick kiss as my brother, Embry, came out from one of his drunken stupors.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Em." I gave my brother a one armed hug as my mom smiled.

"Good luck, Jake." I smiled brightly as Embry patted my back.

"Luck, bro." I nodded.

"Thanks. I'll see you after the auditions." I ran out to my bike and got on it, driving off to school. I got to my first class in record time. This was going to be the best day of my life. I had a feeling that it would.

I sat in Mr. Steven's class and he started his talk about Shakespeare's Taming of the Shrew. That was when she walked in.

My breath was taken away from her beauty. She dazzled me. She had her long brown hair in a high ponytail and her books clung to her chest, obviously shy. She had on a white button-up shirt with a long pink skirt. She had a pink ribbon in her hair that blew in the air-conditioning, taping her ear every few seconds.

"You must be Ms. Swan?" This girl nodded at Mr. Stevens comment and handed her schedule to him. My friend, Paul, shoved my shoulder. I looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Just focus on the audition, man. That girl will only distract you." I rolled my eyes and knew that I had to make that girl mine. She was too perfect.

"Everyone, listen up! We have a new student. This is Isabella Swan. She has moved here from Florida. Make her feel comfortable." A few girls giggled which I had no idea why. She looked in the direction of the giggles, looking embarrassed.

"Hey, Isabella! Are those hand-me-downs?" Half the class laughed and I really wanted to stand up and defend this poor girl. She frowned and took a seat in the front, but not before she glanced at me. I gave her an encouraging smile which made her blush.

The whole class I didn't pay any attention. My eyes were on this Isabella. She was so gorgeous.

After class, I grabbed my stuff and approached her. I had to make my move before anyone else did.

"Hey. I'm Jake." She looked at me and blushed.

"Hey. I'm Bella. Are they always so..." She couldn't find the word so I finished her sentence.

"Cruel?" She nodded. "They are only like that the first day. You won't have any of that after today." She nodded, a smile on her face.

"You're not going to play a prank of me, are you?" I shook my head.

"Nah. Thats not my style." She nodded. "Who do you have next? I can show you your class." She nodded with a blush.

"Mr. Caleb for Biology." I gave her my signature smile.

"Same here. I'll make sure no one bothers you, Bella." She giggled lightly.

"Thanks, Jake. That's really sweet." I nodded happily and she pointed to my guitar. "Why are you carrying a guitar around? Are you like in a band or something?" I just shrugged.

"I'm doing an audition after school to join a band in town here." She nodded and looked happy about it.

"That's cool." I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. That might come off as strange.

We practically had every class together. It was unbelievable talking to Bella. She was a really cool girl. She was also very laid back and relaxed. She didn't really care about what others thought at all, which I loved about her.

I think I was very rapidly falling for this girl.

When classes were over, we walked outside together and she was about to get on her bus.

"I can give you a ride if you want." She blushed and nodded.

"Thanks, Jake. That would be nice." Awesome!

"It's no problem, Bella." We walked and talked some more towards my bike. She looked frightened of it and I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Climb on." She gulped and nodded, climbing on. I got on behind her so she would feel safer and started it up. I could feel her relax and lean back into my chest. God, I really wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. "Here we go." I sped off slowly and made it into town.

"Wanna get something to eat before going home?" She looked up at me and nodded. I smiled and pulled into the town diner. We both got off and walked into the diner. We sat down and the waitress came and took our orders. "Why did you come to Forks, anyways?" She blushed at me with those chocolate brown eyes.

"My dad got the job as Chief of Police and me and my mom came with him." I nodded and smiled.

"That seems like a pretty good reason." She giggled as she batted her eyelashes at me. I definitely was charming her perfectly.

"What is with the twenty questions, Jake?" I shrugged.

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to know more about you?" She shook her head.

"Just your acting like you're working up to asking me out?" She blushed and I grinned.

"So what if I am?" She looked embarrassed.

"Guys don't really pay me any attention. I'm not exactly beautiful." I was completely baffled.

"What are you saying? You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He was shocked that he actually spit that out and she blushed at him.

"That's a first." I cleared my throat and leaned back a little.

"Sorry. I made this awkward." She gave him a shy smile and shook her head.

"No, you didn't. It's just no guy has ever said that before." I leaned over the table and looked her in the eye.

"It's true." She lightly giggled and gave me a small smile.

"How about we just start as friends and get to know each other?" He grinned at her and nodded.

"That sounds good, Bella." She nodded and then our food came. We continued to chat away as we ate quickly. After eating, I paid for both of our food and we made it out to my bike. We got back on and she directed me to her house. I parked outside and we both got off. We slowly walked up to the big white house with a baby pink picket fence. She opened the gate and we continued to walk.

"You just moved in?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Mom is probably at the store and Dad is at work." I nodded and smiled at her.

"Want me to hang with you until your mom comes home?" She smiled up at me as we stood in front of the door.

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thanks, Jake." I heard a loud truck coming from down the street to see a woman who resembled Bella in it.

"Is that your mom?" She nodded with a frown on her face.

"I guess you have to go? Don't you have that audition to go to?" I nodded and smiled down at her.

"Yeah, but its not for another hour. Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" She nodded happily.

"Sure, thanks, Jake." I nodded and leaned my head down, gently kissing her cheek. She blushed as I pulled away.

"Bye, Bella." She waved as I walked back to my wave. Mrs. Swan looked confused as she pulled into her driveway. To be polite, I waved to her and got on my bike, taking off.

I made it to the audition and they started early when I arrived. They said they would give me a call when they made a decision and I went home.

When I walked in, I saw Ness, Embry's girl and my ex-girlfriend, with her huge pregnant belly, helping Mom with dinner. Embry walked in and sat at the table.

"Hey, everyone!" Mom, Embry, and Ness looked to me with a smile.

"Jake, my boy!" Mom came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey, Mom." She kissed my forehead lovingly and gave me a big smile.

"How did it go?" I smiled brightly.

"They are going to call when they decide." She nodded and continued to cook. I put my school bag and guitar in the corner. I sat next to Embry and he smiled as he sipped on his beer.

"Anything interesting happen in school today?" I shrugged and grabbed an apple, biting into it.

"There is a new girl in school." Embry laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Is she hot?" Mom turned around and hit Embry on the top of the head with the metal spatula.

_"Mijo!"_Mom yelled. Mom's ex-boyfriend had been hispanic so we all learned a little of Spanish. We weren't fluent, but enough to hold a conversation.

"What, Mom? It's just a question!"

"She is beautiful." Mom smiled at me proudly as I chuckled. "Her dad is the new Chief." Embry laughed.

"Seriously? Swan?" I nodded and was curious.

"How did you know that there was a new chief?"

"I met Michael, his nephew, when I was in town today. He is very strict when it comes to his daughter. You better watch out, h_ermano_." I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"Girls like that can go crazy once they are out. I got a glimpse at her when I gave Michael a ride to the house. She has a good set of _bubis."_I snarled at him and Mom smacked him again.

"_Caliente un cabrón!"_I scowled at him and he laughed.

"What? She is _apachurro!_That is all I am saying!" We all scowled at Embry. I didn't like the idea of Embry looking at Bella like that.

The last time Embry got near a girl I liked was when I was with Ness. During a family party, I saw him in the backyard with her making out. That was the end for me.

Bella was the first girl who interested me since Ness and I was heartbroken from what Embry and Ness did behind my back. After that, I decided to focus on my music and not get involved with girls.

That was until I saw Bella.

"I'm sure she is a great girl, _mijo_."

**Spanish Translation:**

**Mijo- my son**

**hermano- brother**

**caliente un cabron- horny bastard**

**apachurro- attractive**

**bubis- breasts**

**Thank you everyone for reading this. I hope you like it. Please, leave me a lot of reviews. It will be much appreiciated.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

I walked inside the house with butterflies in my stomach as Jake drove away.

Oh, my god! He was so dreamy!

I had to think clearly to be able to keep from jumping into a relationship too quickly. He liked me, which amazed me. My only worry was my dad. He didn't want me dating outside my race, but I had a feeling about me and Jake being together. If we got together, it would last forever.

It was just one of those things you knew. It wasn't love at first sight, but I was so comfortable around him. He made me laugh and smile and we had so much in common. We could talk all day and we did.

I put my bag in my room and giggled happily to myself.

Who thought that I would find a guy on the first day? Not to mention a musician. Musicians were awesome.

"Isabella! Come down and help me!" I giggled as I slipped off my shoes and ran downstairs, helping Mom bring in the groceries. When I finished bringing them in, I helped put them away. "Who was that boy?" I giggled and blushed.

"Jake Black. Just a boy from school." She got a big smile on her face as we continued.

"Do you like him?" Mom wasn't like Dad. She didn't care that Jake wasn't white. He was just a boy to her.

"Yes. I like him a lot." She giggled and wrapped her arm around my shoulder as we finished and went to the living room, sitting on the couch.

"When do you think he is going to ask you out?" I blushed again.

"He kind of already did, but I thought it would be good for us to be friends first." She nodded with a smile.

"That is very smart and responsible, Bella, but it sounds like that isn't what you want. It seems that you want to be with him?" I giggled and nodded.

"I do, but Dad-" She put her hand up.

"Forget about your father. This can be... our little secret." I smiled happily at her. "Your father does need to know. I'll tell him you went to study with some class mates when you see him." I hugged her.

"Thank you, Mom!" She laughed brightly.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, let's go see if we can find your boyfriend's number in the phone book."

**Jake's POV**

I quickly finished my food up as Embry got the house phone that was ringing.

"'Ello?" I was interested in who was on the phone, but stayed quite as Mom and Ness chatted about the baby being due in about a month. So you know, that baby is not mine. It is Embry's. I have never touched Ness like that. "Yeah. Who is it?" He looked amazed and then placed the phone to his chest, laughing. "Oh, Jacob!" He faked adoration in his tone as I groaned.

"What?"

"It's your girlfriend." What? Bella was calling me?

"Bella?" He nodded and laughed again.

"Your face is priceless, man." I quickly got up and grabbed the phone from him.

"Bella?" I pushed Embry away as he laughed.

"Hey, Jake." I was so glad to hear her voice.

"Hey, what's up?" She giggled.

"Umm, I was just wondering if you could help me catch up in school. It seems that I missed a lot from my old school to here." I was so happy that she asked me instead of someone else.

"Sure! Where would you want to do this?" I scratched the back of my head and turned to see Ness, Embry, and Mom watching with curious eyes.

"Umm, could we do it at your house? My dad is going to be home soon and he doesn't want anyone in the house." I chuckled happily.

"Sure! You want me to pick you up?" She lightly giggled.

"Yeah. That would be great!" I nodded and we quickly ended the phone call. I turned around with a smile on my face.

"Well, what did she say?" I chuckled and sat back at the table.

"She wants to come over." Embry laughed.

"Sounds like she is looking for _chaca chaca._" I narrowed my eyes at Embry for even insinuating that Bella would be looking for that.

"_Mijo_, stop it! Jake likes this girl. You will respect that and hold your tongue when she is here. You understand me?" She yanked him by his chin so he would focus on her. "Understand, _mijo_?"

"Sure, Mom." She released him and gave me a smile. "Go get her, Jake. We will be here when you get back." I nodded and hugged Mom before leaving. I arrived at Bella's in record time. As soon as I parked, she ran out with her backpack in tow and a smile on her face. I smiled back and she climbed on in front of me like before.

"Hey, beautiful." She giggled and blushed at me. I took a leap of faith and wrapped my arm around her waist. I felt her hand gently rest on forearm and I sighed.

"Hey." I sped off and down the few blocks to my house. We both got off the bike and I instinctively grabbed her hand. She didn't seem to mind much. We walked up the front steps and straight into the kitchen. Mom and Ness were chatting away while Embry was drinking, already.

"We are back." They turned their heads and Mom and Ness smiled, while Em just starred. Mom got up and walked over to us where Bella dropped my hand.

"Hello. You must be Bella." She looked to me with a blush.

"I see you have been talking about me. All good I hope." I chuckled and smiled at her brightly.

"All good. I promise." Mom smiled at her as Bella looked back at her. "Good thing it was my good son that you met and not my rotten apple." Embry laughed.

"I told you she had nice _chichas_." Ness slapped him across the back of the head as I punched his shoulder.

_"Mijo, hijo jesu! Como chingas!"_ Bella looked very uncomfortable and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am sorry about my son, Bella. You two go and have fun." We nodded and I guided Bella to my room, closing the door behind me.

"Sorry about my brother, Bella." She nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, sighing.

"Is he always so vulgar?" I was surprised.

"You know Spanish?" She nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Fluently, yes. _Su hermano es muy cachando. Que me incomoda_." She held a frown and I sighed.

"He makes a lot of people uncomfortable, Bella." I sat next to her and she turned more to me.

"Why is he like that?" I shrugged.

"Unsolved mystery." She bit her lip and I sighed. "Well, what subject do you want to start first?" She lightly giggled, putting her bag on the floor.

"I have a confession to make." I nodded and she looked embarrassed. "I lied. I didn't want to come over here to catch up on my studies." I was confused.

"Then why? You just miss me that much?" I flirted with her and she blushed.

"I had something I wanted to tell you. I changed my mind." I was even more confused.

"About what?" She turned a deep crimson.

"Waiting." She moved forward and pressed her lips lightly to mine. I was shocked, but wrapped my arms around her waist. I was on Cloud Nine. This beautiful, funny, sweet girl wanted me, this poor guy. "Jake." I pressed my lips harder to hers and her arms wrapped around my neck. After a few more minutes of sweet kissing, she pulled back and had a shock in her eyes. "I'm sorry." I smiled at her and pressed my forehead against hers lovingly.

"Don't be. That was perfect, Bella." I took a deep breath as she smiled brightly at me. "So that was what you came here for? To tell me that you changed your mind about us waiting to be a couple?" She nodded and I pulled my arms back so we could sit properly. "What an impatient little bug you are." She giggled and smiled at me happily.

"So? Does that make you not like me anymore?" I shook my head and chuckled.

"Nothing you do can make me not like you, Bella. You are perfect to me." She looked amazed as I clutched onto her hand, bring it up to my mouth to kiss her knuckle. She blushed.

"I am not perfect, Jake. No one is." I leaned my forehead back to hers.

"You are to me."

"I am?" I simply nodded.

"Yes, you are, Isabella Swan."

**XxXxXxX**

**The Next Night**

Bella and I borrowed Embry's van to go to the drive-in movie in town. We were watching **_All About Eve_**.

I wasn't really watching it, but Bella was engrossed in it. I reached over and kissed her neck passionately. I kissed all over her neck and felt her lightly moan. She turned her face and pressed her lips against mine. Her arms clasped around my neck as I pulled her close. The kiss turned from sweet to a fire-y passion. I pulled her closer as I ravished her mouth with my tongue, hearing her moan loudly.

"Bella." I groaned her name and she straddled my waist, leaning her head back. I pushed her hair to her back and moved my lips obsessively against her sweet neck. She tasted so good and sweet.

"Jake, we need to stop this before we go too far." She moaned as I thought of where she was in my lap, hovered over my cock, and I stiffened. Her eyes widened as she looked down at me, looking a little flustered. She wiggled a little under my stare, which only made me even harder. Why was she doing this to me?

I groaned and placed my forehead on her shoulder.

"Sorry. You are too much." She moaned and moved out of my lap, fixing her hair so she didn't' look like we just got done making out. She looked very embarrassed and fiddled with her hands.

"Maybe you should take me home, Jake." I had fucked up. I moved over to her on the other side of the vehicle and grasped her hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't trying to push anything on you. I swear my life on it. I would never push anything on you. I mean it. I would never do anything to jeopardize what we have. I was just kissing you and, god, I love kissing you." She turned her head and gave me a small smile.

"Really?" I nodded and gave her a smile.

"I'd like to do some more of that, if you're okay with that." She looked up into my eyes and nodded.

"You can do some more, just not that far." He was curious. This is as far as he had ever gone with a girl.

"Like what?" She looked around, obviously embarrassed.

"Not here. Can we go back to your house?" I nodded. We drove back to the house and I parked in the field behind my mom' house. I turned to Bella and she kissed me innocently. "Let's go to your room." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay." We made it to my room and everyone seemed to already be asleep. I closed and locked the door behind me. I pulled her to me and passionately kissed her, moaning. She pulled by my belt to my bed, laying down and pulled me with her. I moved between her legs and she wiggled under me. I groaned and lifted myself up a little, starring at her face.

"What is it, Jake?" I starred at her eyes and was mesmerized.

"I really want to touch you, but I don't want to push you too far." She bit her lip and lightly moaned. She sat up and I rolled off of her. She sat up and did something that shocked me. She starred in my eyes and slowly unbuttoned her top. Once done, she moved the sides of her shirt off to the side, revealing a white bra that was completely innocent. I starred at her perfectly rounded breasts and she moved closer. My eyes connected with hers and I could see her nervousness. A shaky hand reached over and grabbed mind, placing it on her soft breast. She reached up and passionately kissed me. I moved closer to her and lightly massaged her breast as she moaned into my lips, cupping my face in her hands.

"Jake!" We pulled back from each other when we heard Embry yelling. She hugged her shirt to her chest and I adjusted myself in my pants.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"There is a phone call for you from that band guy." I was instantly excited. Joe Milano must have heard all of the other auditions.

"Be there in a minute." Bella quickly buttoned up her shirt and fixed her skirt. I pulled her to me and gave her another passionate kiss. "Come on, Bella." She nodded and we walked hand in hand to the phone. I grabbed the phone from Embry and put it to me ear. "Hey, Joe."

"Hey, Jake. I just got done listening to all of the auditions and I have to say yours has been my favorite from the get-go." I nodded, not letting anyone see in my face what was being sad. "When would be a good time for you to meet the band?" I nodded and sighed.

"Anytime."

"Great! I'll see you at our next practice this Friday night. Bye, buddy." We hung up and I turned to my family and Bella who was waiting in the kitchen next to me for the verdict.

"They chose me." A smile spread across my face as they all cheered and Bella got up, hugging her arms around me.

"Congrats, Jake."

**Thank you so much for reading this. Please, leave me a bunch of reviews and tell me what you think. OMG! Jake got in the band! I am so excited! I can't wait to see what you guys think of where I will be taking this. Thanks!**


End file.
